Silver Shackles
by TheIcyElixir
Summary: Nanashi, the age old Half-Vampire, is thrown into a prison. After dealing with a completely self-centered Royal member, will she ever get out?


"Hey, wake up!" the voice called to Nanashi. "Wake up!" A foot came in contact with her side and her barely-there breath left her. "Vampire scum…" the voice was carried away as its owner walked away. Nanashi lifted up her head to see that she was in a room with blacked out windows, a Vampire holding cell.

She looked at the walls, saw the silver shackles, and then turned her head back. _'Hmph. Silver restraints. I'm dealing with trained Vampire hunters. Just my luck__…__'_ She sniffed the air, pleased to smell come sort of blood. Sitting up, she saw the blood stained wall and the piles of ash in the corners of the room. _'They've killed my kind in this room__…__. MURDERERS' _Nanashi crouched into an attack position when the door opened and another Vampire was thrown in.

"I'm royalty!" the new Vampire yelled at the closing door. He stood up and started to wiggle loose from the shackles around his wrists.

You're not going to get out, dude. Really." Nanashi commented from the shadows cast by the black windows. The young man looked up and around.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" he snarled. Nanashi stepped forward.

"My name is of no importance to you. What is important is what Royal family you are of."

"I am of the Kurana family." The young Vampire reacted to her remark. "My name is Eric. You would be?"

"Nanashi. My last name is long gone. It has been for about 600 years." She bowed as she introduced herself. "But if it makes you feel any better, I was once a Trin, their youngest known daughter…not that they're alive any longer, that is." Eric cringed.

"You're the famed Nanashi Trin? You're known as a Hunter in our family."

"Mistake! I am NOT a Hunter! You think that I would hunt those of my own kind? I am not that low! I was thrown in here like you and everyone else before us was!" She all but growled to Eric's statement. The Kurana took a step back and bumped into the silver shackles. He hissed in pain from the silver interacting with his skin.

"Nanashi, if you're so old, why does silver burn us?" He inquired. The Elder's response was a mere shrug. "Why don't you know?!" Another shrug.

"Look, I've been around the entire world, Eric, and everywhere I went there have been Hunters and Weres alike after me." He seemed surprised to hear her say 'Weres'. "People all over the world know who I am and what I am. They know of the power I possess for it is far stronger than the strongest Were." She paused. "I'm not even a pureblood. I'm a hybrid, a mixture of a Were-Wolf and a Half Vampire, a Vampire who is born of a PureBlood and a Human.

"The Half Vampires were thought to have been missing for the rest of eternity. At least they were until my father came back to this land. He had escaped to Ireland when the Hunters were tracking down Halves and killing them. My mother was one of the Weres that was working with the Hunters but was really looking for my father. She was the one who was tracking my father to tell him of her emotions."

"Often Weres and Vampires do not intermingle at all." Eric seemed confused. '_Everyone who hears this story seems confused. Not that many people hear it, anyways__…__'_ Nanashi concluded mentally.

The deadbolt clicked out of place and the door opened. "Foooood!!!" the Hunter yelled as he tossed in a young woman. Nanashi hissed and stepped towards the young woman, inhaling deeply on her neck. The pleasant smell of this innocent's blood was so appealing. Nanashi was to tempted to bite her there and now, but thought it improper to not allow a royal member first bite of such a delicacy. She pushed the girl towards Eric, who promptly bit her neck on the right side, the same side Nanashi bit on. _'Curses. This fool knows what side I bite on__…__' _She glared at the prince, and then looked away. Eric dropped the girl, having drained her, not leaving a drop for Nanashi.

"Innocent blood is the best." The Karana prince licked his lips then noticed the solemn look on Nanashi's face. "Did you want some of that?" he was stupid enough to ask her. All he received in response was a cold shoulder treatment. "You had better not turn your back on the royalty that I am!"

"Royalty!? You're barely scum!"


End file.
